


Tender Touch

by HaroThar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Person A is sleeping and Person B is watching them.</p><p>Starring Gamzee and Equius!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Touch

Gamzee was asleep and Equius was watching him. He had every reason to; who wouldn’t watch their kismesis rest? It infuriated Equius that Gamzee could just _fall asleep_ post-coitus. Any sane troll would need to go through a lengthy daily ritual- uninterrupted- and climb into a ‘coon with slime at a specific temperature before falling asleep would even be a feasible possibility. Or maybe that was just Equius.

He refused to admit that he had a sleeping problem.

Gently- ever so careful of his impressive STRENGTH- Equius brushed two fingers along the side of Gamzee’s face. He didn’t even stir. Equius silently thanked Nepeta once again for all her help guiding him on how to control himself. He pressed a thumb- delicately- into Gamzee’s hornbed and Gamzee honked in his sleep. God, what an irritating sound. Fudge-licking fiddlesticks it was so endearing and obnoxious. 

He just.

He just hated Gamzee _so much_.

Equius pressed a kiss to Gamzee’s forehead, letting the flats of his fangs rest on the skin for a moment. Gamzee mumbled in his slumber and snuggled closer. Oh good grief was he purring? He was. What a disgusting display of affection. How dare he purr at Equius in a time like this. Equius could be tinkering or building or trolling someone or eating or even taking a gosh-darned _walk_ right then but instead he was flat on a concupiscent platform with his kismesis _purring_ and _asleep_. Oh dear was he purring back? He was. Fudgecicles that was _obscene_ how dare Gamzee unwittingly rope him into behaving in such an embarrassing manner!

He traced a claw, feather-light, down Gamzee’s back. He could _kill_ Gamzee if he wanted to, right then and there. The highblood was fast asleep, he wouldn’t be able to do a thing to stop him. He was asleep and vulnerable and that meant he _trusted_ Equius, trusted him with his life and Equius just _hated him so much_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again darlings!


End file.
